1. Field
This document relates to a plasma display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display apparatus includes a plasma display panel, on which an image is displayed using a plasma discharge, and a filter positioned in front of the plasma display panel.
A plasma display panel includes a phosphor layer inside discharge cells partitioned by barrier ribs and a plurality of electrodes.
A driving signal is supplied to the discharge cells through the electrodes, thereby generating a discharge inside the discharge cells.
When the driving signal generates the discharge inside the discharge cells, a discharge gas filled in the discharge cells generates vacuum ultraviolet rays, which thereby cause phosphors formed inside the discharge cells to emit light, thus displaying an image on the screen of the plasma display panel.